


Finding Stars in Desolate Skies Art

by Clawrenceon, cym70



Series: Finding Stars in Desolate Skies [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawrenceon/pseuds/Clawrenceon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym70/pseuds/cym70
Summary: A collection of all of the character designs and other artwork for Finding Stars in Desolate Skies.Artist's Twitter:clawrenceon





	1. Blue

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946160591/in/dateposted/)


	2. Yellow

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946157161/in/dateposted/)


	3. Green (Blue + Yellow)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946159646/in/dateposted/)


	4. Silver, Chroma, and Aura

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946158961/in/dateposted/)


	5. Crimson

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946128722/in/dateposted/)


	6. White

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946136458/in/dateposted/)


	7. Caddy

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946160471/in/dateposted/)


	8. Sky

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946136993/in/dateposted/)


	9. Viri

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946157441/in/dateposted/)


	10. Azalea

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946139738/in/dateposted/)


	11. Ory

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946138253/in/dateposted/)


	12. Millie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946127862/in/dateposted/)


	13. Lavender

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946138628/in/dateposted/)


	14. Snow

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946157586/in/dateposted/)


	15. Prism

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946137608/in/dateposted/)


	16. Tangerine, Cyan, and Violet

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946158666/in/dateposted/)


	17. Tin and Mercury

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946159336/in/dateposted/)


	18. Cheval (Mercury + Tin)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946160321/in/dateposted/)


	19. Fruit Cup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946159821/in/dateposted/)


	20. Quin

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946137433/in/dateposted/)


	21. Drini

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946139073/in/dateposted/)


	22. Citrine

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946128797/in/dateposted/)


	23. Slate (Silver + Chroma)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946126252/in/dateposted/)


	24. Rose Gold (Silver + Aura)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946126512/in/dateposted/)


	25. Radiance (Chroma + Aura)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145972226@N02/47946137258/in/dateposted/)


	26. Nutmeg

  



	27. Coffee




	28. Clover




End file.
